


Drunk!Science

by julietRichan



Series: TheAdventuresoftheStarkTwins [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Caring Alec, Caring James Bond, Drunk Q, F/M, M/M, Science, drunk!science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q and Emily need to take a break from the chaos that is their life sometimes. When there is nothing else they can do, they turn to the one thing they hate more than killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk!Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomTeenager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomTeenager/gifts).



It was rare for the twins to get drunk. After what had happened to them with their father, Tony, it was no wonder that it held no appeal to them. But sometimes the job got to be too much, and they had nothing else to turn to. Both James and Alec were out of the country, finishing their separate missions, so sex was off the table. And since they both were on enforced leave from their own agencies, there was nothing for Emily and Q to do.

 

"I found some of Alec's leftover vodka, and a bottle of Scotch from James." Emily announced.

"We still have that case of Strongbow that Tanner gave me, and a six pack of Mike's hard from dad." Q poked around their liquor cabinet, "Oh, and about six bottles of wine. No idea where we got those."

“Well, shall we talk everything downstairs?”

Q blinked, “Are you serious?”

“No, I’m Emily.”

“Em.” Q growled.

Emily rolled her eyes, “Yes I’m serious about taking all this alcohol downstairs. We could use some Drunk!Science right about now.”

Q thinks about it for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, we could.”

“Any idea as to what we should work on?” Emily asked as they carried the bottles down to their basement lab.

“Don’t you have that car you stole from Agent Coulson?”

“Borrowed, I borrowed that car.”

“Borrowed without permission.”

“Okay fine, yeah. What about it?”

“Let’s work on that.”

Emily shrugged, “Sounds fun.” She pulled out two large glasses, “Let the science begin.”

“JARVIS, please monitor our vitals. If something is wrong, call someone.”

_Yes Master Zac._

Q took his glass of vodka, “Here we go.”

Emily smirked, “See you on the other side.” They downed the clear drink.

 

~ ST ~

 

Emily was giggling as she watched Zac’s face become covered in soot.

“Wheelll, looks like tat don’ gonna work.” Zac slurred, pushing his goggles up into his hair.

Emily laughed, “I toooold you.”

“Shud up Em.” Emily just laughed harder.

They were working on making the car fly. After having discovered their grandfather’s designs, and improved upon them two years earlier, both Q and Emily were determined to build the world’s first fully functioning flying car. If it worked, and since it was the twins it probably would, Coulson’s 1962 cherry red Chevrolet Corvette would be able to fly before the night was out.

“Try increasing the power output.” Emily offered, unknowingly in fluent French.

Q blinks, “Oh, brilliant!” He responded in Russian.

Two hours later, the siblings were laughing over their success.

“Ach, looook at it fly.” Q smiled.

Emily sighed, “Who wuld have knoon, a flyin’ ker.”

“Not built yet, ‘ister. Still wor’ to be doon.”

Emily nodded sagely, giggling.

 

~ ST ~

 

Emily and Q lied on the floor, groaning in pain. Both sporting a substantial hangover.

James and Alec bounded down the stairs.

“We’re home!” Alec called.

“Alec, honey, I love you. But I may just kill you for that.” Emily groaned, her face hidden in her arms.

“Hangover?” James asked, quieter.

Q nodded. “Why you here so soon?”

“Didn’t JARVIS tell you we were back?”

 _Master Zac and Miss Em have initiated Drunk!Sceince protocol. I do not speak to them unless asked directly._ JARVIS informed the agents.

“Oh.” Alec raised an eyebrow. “What did they build?”

_A fully functioning flying car for Agent Coulson. The car is equipped with two miniature rockets as well as an ejector seat._

“Come on! Why can’t we have cars like that?”

_Because before this morning, they did not exist Agent Trevelyan._

“Can everyone please stop shouting?” Emily whimpered.

“Awe, baby I’m sorry.” Alec picked up the girl. “Let’s get you into bed. Sound good?” Emily nodded.

James did the same for Q, and together the agents took their respective twin to their room.

 

~ ST ~

 

Three days later, Phil Coulson found his missing cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette sitting in his parking spot at his apartment complex.

The note on the dashboard read:

**_Thanks for furthering science! Sorry I stole Lola from you._ **

 - Emily Stark

 ** _P. S It flies, you just have to figure out how._** – Z. Stark

Coulson chuckled and shook his head. Once a Stark always a Stark. He looked at his car. _This should be interesting._

 

 

 


End file.
